Reforging the Blade
by jokerswyld
Summary: What would happen if a neglected blade, broken in anger, was reforged by someone else? Someone who connected with the spirit it contained, but who was not its original owner. Not a yaoi pairing, sorry if that's what you like.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fanfiction (obviously..) that I wrote for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours as well. I own nothing related to Bleach (except for a nifty keychain that I got with one of the dvds), and can only claim the plot as my own.

==Chapter 1==

The first sensations experienced as awareness returned to him were the feelings of the sun on his skin and the cool breeze against his skin. Opening his eyes, he could see small white clouds drifting across the blue sky, and the usual appearance of the sideways glass skyscrapers that were his inner world. Looking around for the familiar presence of his sword's spirit caused him to once again shake his head at how Zangetsu could stand perfectly balanced on a flagpole.

"It's been a while Zangetsu," Ichigo said calmly as he looked around. "How are you?"

"There is no rain," answered Zangetsu as if that explained everything. "You are moving forward."

"Not that I'm complaining but how come you brought me here?" Ichigo asked. "I know it's been a while since we've seen each other here, but things are better now, aren't they?"

"They are, Ichigo," replied Zangetsu, still not moving. "You are not standing still any more. You have a goal that you are working towards, and I would like to suggest something that might help you, if it is possible."

"With _him_ you mean?" Ichigo spat, as he continued to look around. "Where is _he_ anyways?"

"You should not be so hostile towards him Ichigo," chided Zangetsu lightly with a chuckle. "Have you not yet realized just what he is?"

"He's a Hollow," Ichigo replied quickly. "What else could he be?"

"I'm rather surprised at your quick answer Ichigo." Zangetsu chided again. "But I guess I should not be surprised. You are after all still only a teenager."

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to calm himself, Ichigo decided to go along with his sword and thought about just what _he_ was to him. Minutes went by as he contemplated this, and Zangetsu stood there giving him the time he needed.

"_He_ isn't really a Hollow," Ichigo finally replied with a sigh. "_He's_ not like the hollows that Shinji and the others have. Those were hollows that were forcefully placed in them. _He _is the hollow I would have become if I hadn't regained my Shinigami powers."

"You may still just be a teenager Ichigo," observed Zangetsu with what appeared to be a small smirk tugging at his mouth, "but you are not unintelligent when you actually do stop and really think about things."

"Thanks a lot, Zangetsu," Ichigo sarcastically replied. "So then _he's_ more like my potential to become a hollow?"

"That.." began Zangetsu, "..is more correct than you know. What else?"

"_He's_ a part of me." Ichigo continued. "My dark thoughts and impulses. My instincts. My enjoyment of fighting. A manifestation of my power."

With a sudden burst of movement, Zangetsu was off of the flagpole and behind Ichigo with his hand on his shoulder.

"Correct Ichigo. Now, thinking along the same lines, what does that suggest to you about me?" asked Zangetsu.

"You're my sword, my partner. The source of my Shinigami power." Ichigo answered without hesitation.

"Again, that is more correct than you know," said Zangetsu, causing Ichigo to blink in puzzlement. "So what does that make you, Ichigo?"

"Complicated," Ichigo replied with a bit of a grin. "So how is all of this going to potentially help, eh Zangetsu?"

"You need to think about what you just said Ichigo," continued Zangetsu. "He and I are both _manifestations_ of _your_ power. Do you know how that is different from a normal Shinigami?"

"Honestly, no I don't," answered Ichigo with a frown.

"Shinigami," began Zangetsu, "start as normal souls, but with higher than normal spiritual energy. Over time, they develop their power and form a bond with their sword's spirit and eventually when the two have reached a level of understanding and communication, their souls merge and more or less become one. The sword becomes an _outlet_ for the Shinigami's power."

"How is that different from what you and I have?" a puzzled Ichigo asked.

"You have already answered your own question, but probably do not see the difference." Zangetsu continued. "In fact, there are a couple of significant differences. Firstly, as you said, I am the source of your Shinigami powers. More specifically, I am the manifestation of your own power given the form that a Shinigami would normally use. Much like _he_ is the manifestation of your own power given the form that a hollow would normally use."

"My own power?" Ichigo asked. "Zangetsu, what do you mean?"

"Again, think about it Ichigo," coaxed Zangetsu. "Coming to your own understanding of this will allow you to accept it far easier than if you are just told."

"You're saying that I'm not really a Shinigami," Ichigo stated evenly, " just like I'm not a hollow?"

"You said it yourself before you ejected Muramasa from here Ichigo," said Zangetsu. "You are a human with a soul. You are not just a soul."

Puzzled, Ichigo turned around to face Zangetsu.

"Secondly, think about what you have been called," Zangetsu continued. "A substitute Shinigami. Doesn't that suggest something to you?"

"It's not something I really thought about before," voiced Ichigo. "I just accepted the substitute title because it makes sense, since I'm really only a Shinigami part of the time."

"But we have already established that you are not truly a Shinigami." Zangetsu stated.

"Yeah, but I probably would have become one after I died normally, right?" asked Ichigo. "So how is it that I become one when my soul is ejected from my body?"

"Ahh. Now we get to the heart of the matter Ichigo," a satisfied, yet sad sounding Zangetsu said. "Yes you most likely would have become a proper Shinigami after your natural death due to the abnormally large amount of spiritual energy you possess, but that does not mean you should have become one before your death."

"So why do I become one then?" questioned Ichigo.

"Your soul was shown one way to use the power it has access to when Rukia Kuchiki gave you her powers that night," Zangetsu explained. "If she had not done that, it is likely that given time or another life or death situation, your soul would have manifested some other means for you to defend yourself with your power."

"You mean like how Chad and Inoue do?" Ichigo asked. "What about Ishida then? From everything he's said, he was trained to do what he does."

"Indeed Ichigo, just like them," said Zangetsu. "Although Ishida was indeed trained as a Quincy, so his soul already had an outlet."

"So what does all of this have to do with potentially helping me?" a thoroughly perplexed Ichigo asked. "It's all interesting, but the only thing I can think of is that since I am a human, there are other ways that I could use my spiritual power instead of as a substitute Shinigami."

"That.. is a possibility, and not one I had thought of." Zangetsu muttered, more to himself than Ichigo. "But what I was going to suggest once you realized that you're not truly a Shinigami, was for you to actually become one properly."

"WHAT?!" shouted Ichigo in shock. "You want me to die?!"

"No Ichigo, that's not what I said," Zangetsu replied patiently. "I suggested that you could properly become a Shinigami, but did not say how. Remember we have established that I, like _him_, am just a manifestation of your _human_ power. Also remember what I told you about how a Shinigami bonds with his sword's spirit?"

A look of comprehension flashed across Ichigo's face, quickly followed by confusion.

"You're suggesting that I take a Shinigami's sword and bond with the spirit of it?" asked Ichigo. "I would think that would be something that they'd object to?"

"And indeed they would," Zangetsu explained, "if you took a living Shinigami's sword. Think Ichigo, are there not any Shinigami who have died that you know of? Are there not any sword's spirits that you've made some sort of connection with.. that you've come to understand?"

"Muramasa.." muttered Ichigo.

"Ahh. Yes, Ichigo," Zangetsu nodded. "I do not know if it would work, since his blade was shattered by his original wielder, but I know you and he did make a connection. It is possible, that if the blade is reforged, you might be able to convince him to enter into a proper Shinigami bond with you."

"But what about you, Zangetsu?" asked Ichigo. "And what about _him_?"

"We will still be here, Ichigo, for we are manifestations of your power," Zangetsu explained. "As long as you accept us, we will always be here to help you. Just remember, a human's soul is mutable and highly adaptable. Adding something to it might be painful, but there can never be any positive gain without effort."

"Gain.. Effort.." Ichigo muttered again. "Does that mean that with effort, or training, I could also learn to use my spiritual energy in other ways too?"

"It.. might be possible Ichigo," replied Zangetsu, puzzled at the change of direction in Ichigo's thoughts. "What about Muramasa? I thought.."

"No, I agree with you about him as long as it doesn't bring harm to you. Or _him_ too, I guess," Ichigo said with a shrug. "It's just that you got me thinking. There might not be too much time for any of that other stuff yet, but it would be something to consider for the future. As you pointed out, I am still just a teenager."

"Indeed," a pleased Zangetsu agreed. "Retreat and you will age."

"Hesitate and you will die.." Ichigo finished with a grin as he turned and started to head out. "Yeah. Thanks old man Zangetsu. You've given me a lot to think about."

"Gather the shattered pieces of his blade and bring them to Urahara," instructed Zangetsu, as Ichigo turned and headed away. "If anyone knows how to repair a broken sword and restore its spirit, he will be the one."

Nodding in acknowledgement as he sped away from Zangetsu, Ichigo once again closed his eyes as everything faded away to white, before opening them and sitting up in his bed at home.

Looking at his alarm clock showed that it was just about 5 am and he had about an hour before his crazy father came in and once again woke him up with some sort of attack. Glad that it was the weekend, and that he had it off from training with Shinji and the rest of the Vizards, Ichigo decided that he'd take care of securing the shattered remains of Muramasa's blade as soon as possible. In order to do that, he would have to make a quick trip to the Seireitei in Soul Society.

Getting up and gathering what was needed, he made his way around the house quietly, quickly finishing his morning routine and grabbing a quick bite to eat before leaving a note for his family saying he was going to be away for the weekend but should be back sometime on Sunday.

Slipping out of the house into the early morning sunlight, Ichigo didn't hesitate and made his way straight to Urahara's Candy Store. By his watch it was just after 7 am when he arrived. Seeing no signs of anyone outside, but noticing the open sign on the door, Ichigo entered the shop and upon hearing the ringing of a bell from somewhere further inside, figured he'd be seeing someone before too long.

His hunch was correct as a sleepy looking young girl with black hair entered from a door leading to the back. She didn't see him at first because of a yawn and the fact that she was still rubbing her eyes to wake up, but when she did notice him, a light blush colored her pale cheeks.

"Good morning Ururu," Ichigo said cheerfully with a small grin. "Is Urahara awake yet? I'd like to talk with him about something."

"I'll.. go check.. Ichigo," stuttered Ururu before she quickly turned around and headed back the way she had just come from.

Chuckling a bit to himself at her behavior, Ichigo took the time while he was waiting to take a look around the store front and actually see just what Urahara sold there. He was flipping through a rack of comics and manga when she returned.

"Mr. Urahara is down in the underground training area Ichigo," Ururu said, this time without the stuttering, but still sporting the blush. "Follow me please."

"Thank you, Ururu. And sorry about being here so early," apologized Ichigo as he followed the girl into the back of the store. "I wouldn't have come in except that the sign out front said that the store was open."

"Jinta.." Ururu muttered quietly, but Ichigo still caught it and chuckled.

With a slight bow and a slightly brighter blush, Ururu quickly left Ichigo in the very back room standing at by the open trap door over the ladder down into Urahara's underground training area. With a small grin and a shrug, he started down the ladder into the enormous space under the store.

"Ahh! Kurosaki," called out Urahara as he watched the orange haired teen slide down the ladder, "how are you this morning? Ururu said that you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"If you're not busy, yes," Ichigo answered as he finally reached the bottom of the ladder.

"Well then Kurosaki, what can I do for you?" asked Urahara as he set something down on a rock and placed his green and white striped bucket hat over top of it.

"I need to learn how to open a senkaimon," Ichigo replied, causing Urahara to raise an eyebrow in surprise. "Or I need you to open one for me. There's something I have to do in the Seireitei."

"Oh? As far as I know, there are no Kuchiki's in need of saving at this time," a surprised Urahara exclaimed with a grin as he mentioned Rukia. "Or are you just wanting to go visit a certain someone?"

"Actually yes," Ichigo answered with a smirk, "but not the Kuchiki you're thinking of."

That response caused Ichigo to laugh as Urahara just stood there and blinked in surprise.

"Well, that's a surprising start to the weekend," commented Urahara to himself.

"So, will you help me out Urahara?" Ichigo asked. "I know that you're probably curious, and I promise to explain when I return, so if you can wait until then for me to tell you, I'll tell you everything."

"You know me too well Kurosaki," laughed Urahara. "With a promise like that, how can I not teach you something so simple."

Motioning Ichigo to come over, Urahara picked up his cane from where it was resting and with a quiet "Awaken, Benihime" his simple concealed blade was transformed into its first release.

"Now, Kurosaki," Urahara began as he extended his sword out in front of him. "The process of opening a senkaimon is relatively simple. You extend your sword out in front of you while releasing some spiritual pressure into it. The trick is that you have to have the intent of opening a senkaimon firmly in mind. Then you turn your blade like it is a key unlocking a door, and if you did it correctly the senkaimon will appear and open. Just remember to stay ahead of the cleaner as you make your way through to Soul Society."

"I remember," replied Ichigo with a grin as he recalled his first trip through a senkaimon. "Now to try it out."

Pulling his Shinigami representative badge out of his pocket and striking his chest with it caused Ichigo's soul in full Shinigami garb to appear. Wincing as he heard his body fall to the ground, he was about to pick it up to move it when Urahara beat him to it.

"Don't worry about your body, Kurosaki. I'll move it upstairs after you've gone and ask Ururu to look after it," Urahara said with a smirk as he noticed Ichigo roll his eyes.

"Fine, whatever," agreed Ichigo with a shrug. "Now, let's see if I can do this."

Reaching back he grasped the hilt of his oversized, permanently released sword and as he drew it, the white cloth wrapping it unraveled as he brought the blade to the same position that Urahara had shown him. Closing his eyes for a second to consider what he was about to attempt along with where he wanted to go, Ichigo let his spiritual power flare a bit as he channeled some into his blade and let his intent guide his actions.

Urahara's eyes widened a bit as he watched and felt the spiritual pressure generated by the teen in front of him. His eyes widened further as he saw Ichigo copy his movements and have the senkaimon appear in front of him.

"That.. was actually pretty easy," Ichigo said in surprise, seeing the gate appear and open in front of him. "Thank you, Urahara. I should be back a bit later."

And, as soon as he had thanked him, Ichigo flashed forward through the gate.

"Well, let's get your body upstairs Kurosaki," said Urahara out loud to the empty training room. "I'm sure Ururu won't mind at all."

**A/N:** This started out as an idea that I posted as a one shot. It had sat written for like a year before I got some motivation to work on it. I'm English speaking so I'm not going to add all of the Japanese honorifics after names like –san or –kun as I get really tired of reading them in other fics. I'll stick with people being addressed by their last names, except by close friends/family/idiots, as it wouldn't seem right otherwise. I'll have a more informative a/n after the next chapter to go over the unfamiliar words and terms used for those not familiar with the anime/manga. And, as far as where in the timeline this goes, let's say that it happens after Ichigo has completed his initial training with the Vizards and after the first few fights with the Arancar in Karakura Town. But it is also before Inoue was kidnapped and taken to Hecuo Mundo. I'm also going to say that the Zanpakuto Rebellion anime filler arc took place immediately after he completed his Vizard training and in the middle of the Arancar attacks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fanfiction (obviously..) that I wrote for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours as well. I own nothing related to Bleach (except for a nifty keychain that I got with one of the dvds), and can only claim the plot as my own.

==Chapter 2==

Byakuya Kuchiki's eyes widened almost imperceptibly as he felt a familiar spiritual presence pass through his family's senkaimon and suddenly stop moving, as if waiting for someone. Nodding in acceptance at this show of respect by his visitor, Byakuya was already heading towards his guest when one of the Kuchiki Family's servants rushed towards him. Waving the man off, he continued on his way and shortly exited the manor proper and stepped into the courtyard and gardens that were enclosed by the manor's walls. Seeing the orange haired youth standing near the Senkai Gate and observing him looking around and taking in his surroundings, Byakuya indulged in a small private smile before composing himself and making himself known.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Byakuya greeted as he walked into the open, surprising the youth, "what brings you to the Seireitei this time? As far as I know, Rukia is in no danger, and is in fact training as we speak."

"Why does everyone assume that I'd only come here to see Rukia?" Asked Ichigo with a sigh as he stepped towards Byakuya. "Urahara assumed the same thing when I asked him to show me how to open a senkaimon."

"Very well, then not to be rude, but just why are you here Kurosaki?" Byakuya questioned while motioning for Ichigo to walk with him. "Specifically, why did you choose to enter the Seireitei by way of the Kuchiki Family's Senkai Gate?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," apologised Ichigo as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "but I didn't know who to ask to arrange a meeting with you. And Urahara sort of left out how to direct a senkaimon, so I just sort of improvised on that part."

"Indeed?" Byakuya asked, surprised. "And how long have you been training under Kisuke Urahara that he would be willing to teach you such a technique?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it training," explained Ichigo as the two continued to slowly walk back towards the manor. "I only stopped by there this morning and asked if he would either teach me how to open a senkaimon or open one for me himself. He explained how to do it and showed me the motions to make with my Zanpakuto and that's all."

"He only explained the method to you.." Byakuya muttered under his breath as the two came to a stop outside of the door leading into the manor. "Very well Kurosaki. Since you came here and not to see Rukia, shall I assume your business is with me?"

"It is, yeah," agreed Ichigo. "I would like to ask the Head of the Kuchiki Family a favor."

Hiding his surprise yet again, Byakuya nodded, but indicated that Ichigo should stay silent and follow him inside. Leading them to his private study, a fairly simple but tastefully decorated room with walls covered by book filled shelves, he allowed his guest to seat himself before he did so as well behind a large wooden desk.

"Now," Byakuya began in a slightly more formal tone of voice, "just what sort of favor would you ask of the Kuchiki Family?"

"I would like to have the shattered remains of the Zanpakuto Muramasa," stated Ichigo, also speaking in a somewhat more formal tone. "I believe you kept the shattered remains of the blade after the incident with Koga was resolved. I have a need and a use for that particular Zanpakuto and would not lightly ask this, as I am aware of the difficulties surrounding it."

Sitting back in his seat, Byakuya was momentarily stunned by the nature of the request. As soon as Ichigo had mentioned that he needed a favor, he had begun to think of just what the human teenager could want. Nothing he had come up with could have been further from what the request actually was. Motioning for Ichigo to remain seated, Byakuya rose and went over to a painting hanging on the wall opposite the door. Carefully removing the painting and setting it aside revealed a surprisingly modern concealed wall safe. Pressing his hand to it and releasing a very small amount of spiritual energy causing the safe to open, Byakuya reached inside and withdrew a sealed black velvet bag. Returning to his seat behind the desk, he placed the bag on the desk with a metallic clink and slid it across to the side nearest Ichigo.

"Before I allow you to take the remains of that blade," Byakuya stated calmly, "I must first ask you to explain your request."

"Since you didn't outright refuse me I think that's fair," replied Ichigo, as he too settled back into his seat and took a moment to compose his thoughts.

"Zangetsu had a discussion with me last night where he explained to me the nature of my Shinigami powers," Ichigo began. "According to him even though I'm a substitute Shinigami, I am still a living human, and my soul is a human soul as well. How he explained it is that he is an outlet for my spiritual power that just happens to be in a form used by Shinigami."

"Are you saying that your Zanpakuto is not really a Zanpakuto?" Byakuya asked, eyes widening slightly in surprise and sudden understanding.

"Yeah, that's about it," continued Ichigo. "But Zangetsu is still a Zanpakuto. Only instead of manifesting from my blade and us bonding as is normal for a Shinigami and Zanpakuto, he manifested from my soul, and gave my soul an outlet with which to use its power."

"Did Zangetsu suggest that you take up this blade, or is it something you desire to do on your own?" questioned Byakuya, as he now stared intently at the young man seated across from him. "And if he did, how will you fix the blade and revive the spirit of Muramasa?"

"He did suggest it," Ichigo agreed with a small nod, "and he also suggested that I ask Urahara about repairing the blade."

"In that case Ichigo Kurosaki, you may take the remains of that Zanpakuto that I willingly give to you," replied Byakuya as he motioned for Ichigo to take the bag. "I also offer a place to train and learn if it is needed. Should such a thing be required, return by the same way you arrived today, and I will make it known to this household that you are welcomed here."

"Really?!" Ichigo blurted out before quickly returning his expression to one of thankfulness. "That is a lot more than I had hoped for. Thank you, Byakuya Kuchiki. I am grateful."

Nodding in recognition and in response, Byakuya opened a drawer on his side of the desk and withdrew a folded red scarf and placed it on the desk beside the bag containing the broken blade. Indicating that Ichigo should take both with him, he again stood, but this time waited for Ichigo to follow him.

"You may recognise that as similar to the one I wear, and more so to the one that Koga wore," explained Byakuya as the pair walked back out of the manor towards the Senkai Gate, "and it is. That symbolizes that the wearer has a connection to the Kuchiki Family and should help you smooth out any problems that may arise if you are successful, as well as show that you have my permission to both possess that blade and be present unattended on these grounds."

Making a sound of agreement, Ichigo unfolded the red scarf as they walked and examined it briefly before draping it over his shoulders in a manner similar to how he remembered seeing Koga wear his. Adjusting the fit as they neared the Senkai Gate, Ichigo missed the wide violet eyes staring at the pair walking side by side past the training grounds.

Rukia had been training hard with her kido on the Kuchiki Family's training grounds when she though she noticed a familiar spiritual presence. Ignoring it as wishful thinking on her part, she continued with her training until she actually saw the person who she had only thought she had sensed. His being in the Seireitei was surprising enough, but to see him calmly walking beside her older brother and wearing something that indicated he had a close connection the Kuchiki Family, that really made her curious. Abandoning her practice for the moment, she silently followed the pair trusting that Ichigo wouldn't sense her presence.

Watching from a distance, Rukia witnessed Ichigo and Byakuya briefly talk for a bit more, before her brother opened the Kuchiki's Senkai Gate and allowed Ichigo to leave through it. Making her way towards her brother, Rukia wasn't surprised to see that he was aware of her presence. Falling in beside him at his direction, the two Kuchikis made their way back inside the manor.

* * *

Returning to Urahara's Store through the senkaimon was as exhilarating as it was when travelling to the Seireitei. He could move fast enough on his own to stay well ahead of the cleaner, so it didn't take him long to arrive at his destination. Stepping easily out of the open senkaimon back in the underground training area, Ichigo was surprised to find not just Urahara waiting for him, but Yourichi and Tessai as well. The three were lounging about and appeared to just be waiting for his return.

"Ahh, Ichigo, that did not take long at all," exclaimed Urahara as he motioned the teen over to where the three of them were waiting. "I take it your business was concluded successfully?" he asked with a raised eyebrow at Ichigo's newly added red scarf.

"It was," Ichigo answered as he made his way over to them. "And I'm sure you're curious as to just what that business was, eh?"

"Well you did promise to explain everything upon your return, did you not Ichigo?" joked Urahara as Ichigo joined them in sitting. "And seeing you wearing that just makes my curiosity even greater."

"Please tell me you didn't just go and visit Byakuya for fashion advice?" Yourichi quipped as she also took in his new appearance.

"I did and I will," Ichigo agreed, totally ignoring Yourichi's comment, as he removed the black velvet bag from where he had been keeping it inside of his shihakusho.

All eyes were on the sealed black bag as with a metallic clink, Ichigo set it down on a rock that they were conveniently sitting around. Unsealing the bag, he reached in and began to remove pieces of a broken sword blade finally ending with the hilt and guard. Urahara and Tessai were staring at the broken blade intently and whispering things quietly and rapidly back and forth between each other while Yourichi, after taking one look at the hilt and guard, immediately understood just what she was seeing.

"That," began Yourichi pointedly, gazing directly at Ichigo, "is the shattered Zanpakuto of the former Kuchiki named Koga. Why do you have it?"

"The broken Zanpakuto of a dead Shinigami?" Urahara asked, intrigued yet again by the orange haired human. "Now just why do you have that?"

"Would you be upset if I answered both of your questions with a question of my own?" inquired Ichigo, drawing grins from Tessai and Yourichi who turned to see how Urahara would respond.

"Very well Ichigo," agreed Urahara with an indulgent grin. "I trust the explanation will be worked into all of this somewhere?"

"It will be, yeah," Ichigo replied calmly. "Now, is it possible to fix a broken Zanpakuto?"

"Normally a Zanpakuto will reform over time as long as it's wielder is alive," Urahara answered as he gazed intently at the broken sword. "Since that one has not reformed, the Shinigami who wielded it is no longer alive. It may be possible to reforge the blade, but that is something that I have never done before. Also, I do not know what reforging a dead Shinigami's blade would do to it or to the spirit of the Zanpakuto, assuming that the blade's spirit can be returned."

"Can we try Urahara?" asked Ichigo.

"We can," Urahara replied, "but first, may I inquire as to why you have that broken Zanpakuto?"

"This is the Zanpakuto Muramasa," explained Ichigo. "It's wielder Koga was sealed away a long time ago and was recently killed after his release by this blade's spirit. I'm sure you've heard the details, and if not, it's obvious Yourichi knows. I'm sure she can fill you in on any of the history I miss."

"That still doesn't answer why you have the broken sword. I would have thought that Byakuya would have taken it with him after he defeated Koga?" Urahara asked, still puzzled.

"He did," replied Ichigo, "That's why I asked you to show me how to open a senkaimon earlier this morning. I wanted to see him and ask if he'd let me have the broken blade."

"Surprising," Urahara muttered. "But why, Ichigo? Why do you want to reforge that Zanpakuto?"

"I fought Muramasa at the end and we came to understand each other," replied Ichigo slowly. "Old man Zangetsu suggested I collect the pieces of the sword and bring them here to you."

"Your Zanpakuto suggested that you collect the pieces of another Zanpakuto and fix it?" Urahara asked, sounding surprised. "In that case, I will indeed attempt to help you repair the blade."

"Thank you, Urahara," said Ichigo sincerely. "But why 'in that case'?"

"Some Shinigami have mistakenly attempted to increase their powers by taking up the Zanpakuto of fallen foes, or outright killing innocent Shinigami and taking their swords," Urahara explained. "Records of those attempts show than none of the Shinigami succeeded. Research and experiments also show that it should be impossible for any Shinigami to gain power in that way. The taken swords can of course be used as normal blades, but the spirit within them and the power they contain has never been used by anyone other than the original wielder. They will still cleanse Hollows though, since they are Zanpakuto."

"That makes sense," agreed Ichigo. "But, from what you just said, none of the Shinigami who attempted such actions did so on the encouragement of their own Zanpakuto?"

"In all of the experiments where taking up a second Zanpakuto was attempted, never did the Shinigami's own Zanpakuto tell them to attempt it," Urahara continued his explanation. "The fact that your Zangetsu suggested it to you just might make all the difference. Do you know why he suggested it? Did he explain? Or did something out of the ordinary happen when you fought Muramasa?"

"Yes, he did explain to me why he suggested it," Ichigo replied, "and I guess you could also say something out of the ordinary did happen when he and I fought."

"Can you elaborate, Ichigo?" asked Urahara.

==Flashback #1==

Muramasa stood, one hand holding the wound in his side, and looked to Koga expectantly.

"Koga, use me," Muramasa said as he started walking towards Koga. "My power is always with you..."

With a sneer, Koga turned slightly to face Muramasa and raised his Zanpakuto, holding it out at arm's length. With a quick strike, Koga shattered the blade with his free hand and watched as Muramasa fell to his knees.

"No... way," gasped Muramasa.

"You'll just get in my way," Koga said. "I don't have to use an unstable sword like you. I can handle this on my own."

"Damn you!" Yelled Ichigo. "Don't you understand what your Zanpakuto is?!"

"A Zanpakuto is merely a tool," Koga stated calmly. "I can always find a replacement."

Upon hearing those words, Muramasa started to shake and clutched his neck as if to strangle himself.

==Flashback #2==

"I bet you knew he never even gave a damn about you!" Ichigo exclaimed as he faced off against Muramasa within the Zanpakuto's version of Koga's crumbling inner world. "And in spite of that, you still fought to release Koga from that seal. All because somewhere deep down, you still wanted to communicate with Koga!

"Muramasa, I believe that I am always with Zangetsu," said Ichigo. "And I'm not alone. My friends and the Captains... Everyone believes that the Shinigami and their Zanpakuto have an unshakable bond. You know that better than anyone, so why did you make such a mockery of it?!"

"I don't have to take this from you!" Cried Muramasa. "This is just what my powers are!"

"Zanpakuto can be used for things other than destroying enemies, right?" Ichigo asked, drawing a shocked look from Muramasa. "You don't have to go along with everything your Shinigami says!"

"Muramasa!" the distant voice of Ichigo cries. "Muramasa! Muramasa!"

"_How ironic,_" thought Muramasa as he sank deeper into the water. "_Your voice was able to reach my soul._"

"Is this what it means for our souls to understand each other?" Muramasa asked as he lay on the grass holding onto Ichigo's hand.

"Yeah," replied Ichigo.

"I led Koga astray..." Muramasa continued before coughing up blood.

"We all make mistakes," Ichigo told him. "You just have to accept what happened, and fix what you can.

"Someday... I will..." gasped Muramasa before vanishing.

==End Flashbacks==

"After Muramasa broke the seal holding Koga, he was expecting to be wielded once again," explained Ichigo sadly. "Instead, Koga rejected him and broke the blade of his Zanpakuto, telling him he was just a tool and that he could find another to use. Then, as we fought in Muramasa's inner world, I came to understand him, and at the end, he understood me. I was with him at the end when his spirit vanished."

"Oh my," Urahara said quietly, as he gazed at Ichigo, "you certainly do keep surprising me."

"Indeed," agreed Tessai in amazement as he listened to the tale Ichigo was telling them.

Yourichi nodded as well while she was examining the new red scarf Ichigo now wore.

"I guess I should tell you just exactly why old man Zangetsu suggested such an action," continued Ichigo, and proceeded to recount in detail the visit and discussion he had with Zangetsu the previous night.

**A/N:** This fic is based mostly on the anime (with all of its fillers) rather than the manga. It's basically my attempt to explain how I see Ichigo's powers along with my attempt to show how he could go about increasing or adding to what he already has. Now, for those unfamiliar with the anime/manga, I'll attempt to explain some of the terms/words that I used. I tried to stay true to canon, but with my own little twist on things.

Spiritual Power - also called Reiryoku in the anime/manga, I see this as a sort of reservoir that contains energy/power that the being can use for various purposes. Each being has a certain amount that they can use, and once it's all used up, they're pretty much out of the fight as they don't have anything left to fight with.

Spiritual Pressure - also called Reiatsu in the anime/manga. If we think of spiritual power like water, then spiritual pressure is what others feel when a being releases some of their power. The more power they have available to them, the more it presses down on others when released - just like being very deep under water. This feeling that others experience can be controlled by those who are skilled enough.

Senkaimon - an opening to the passage between the real world and Soul Society that can be called into being almost anywhere in the real world. These openings are at fixed locations in Soul Society and are tied to physical structures called Senkai Gates.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fanfiction (obviously..) that I wrote for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours as well. I own nothing related to Bleach (except for a nifty keychain that I got with one of the dvds), and can only claim the plot as my own.

==Chapter 3==

Urahara led Tessai and Ichigo into his workshop which was hidden in another underground space and was accessed from the main training area under his store. Tessai had of course been in here many times before, but it was somewhere completely new for Ichigo to examine. Anything and everything that he could imagine (and many things he couldn't begin to imagine even if he tried) being of use to the apparent mad scientist that Urahara was, could be found within. Modern computers, monitoring and sensing equipment, bubbling beakers filled with many different colored liquids and other high-tech looking devices could be found beside shelves filled with numerous books and scrolls. In one corner was something that drew Ichigo's eye - a complete smithing forge and anvil setup with all of the tools needed to make any type of metal implement imaginable.

"Welcome to my workshop Ichigo," said Urahara as he noticed the teen was observing everything with an amazed expression. "I may appear the foolish candy shop owner, but I assure you, I do know how to do things."

"Of that I have no doubt, Urahara," Ichigo answered as he moved to join Urahara and Tessai standing by a workbench near the forge. "What do we need to do now?"

"Place the pieces of the blade on the workbench, and arrange them so they will form the proper shape please," directed Urahara as he donned a pair of heavy gloves. "Once they are arranged, Tessai and myself will need to replace the remnants of Koga's spiritual power trapped within the pieces with your own spiritual power."

"If you would," Tessai added as he moved to stand on the opposite side of Ichigo from Urahara, "could you place your Zanpakuto on the workbench as well, but not in contact with the pieces of the broken blade?"

Nodding and doing as requested, Ichigo placed the wrapped blade of Zangetsu upon the surface of the workbench above the pieces of Muramasa and was surprised when his blade vanished and old man Zangetsu materialized behind him.

"I guess that kind of acts like the device Yourichi had me use to attain bankai?" Ichigo asked and received a nod from Urahara. "Good to see you again, old man," he added.

"Thank you for joining us Zangetsu," said Urahara almost absentmindedly as his focus was completely on the broken blade. "You should know instinctively how to help and if it will be needed, so I will leave that to you. Ichigo, place one hand on the tip of the blade and lay your other hand over the hilt. I don't want you to do anything, but if you feel something, please do not fight it."

Nodding in silent acknowledgement, Ichigo did as instructed. He felt Zangetsu place both of his hands upon his shoulders as well, and felt reassurance at the contact. Urahara stood to his right and Tessai to his left, both with their gloved hands held over the workbench and broken Zanpakuto. Slowly, a faint purple aura surrounded the pieces of the sword, and Ichigo let out a gasp as he felt his own spiritual power be drawn into them. Maintaining the contact as directed, he didn't fight the draw on his power. Neither did he do what he usually did and force his power into the blade he had contact with. Instead, he instinctively opened the pathways of his power as wide as they could go, and allowed the Zanpakuto to draw as little or as much spiritual power as it wanted.

"Come, Muramasa," muttered Zangetsu quietly as he watched his wielder approvingly.

Slowly, the purple aura began to fade until finally, with a bright blinding flash, it was completely gone. Suddenly, Ichigo felt another faint and tentative draw on his spiritual power, and fought his instinct to either shut it right down or give it everything he could. Slowly, the pieces of the blade began to emit on a light blue aura that matched the appearance and color of Ichigo's spiritual power when he released it. The draw on Ichigo's spiritual power continued for many long minutes, much to the surprise of both Tessai and Urahara, and as it continued the faint aura solidified and seemed to become a more dense and steady glow.

Finally when he could feel no further draw on his power, Ichigo looked to Urahara questioningly. Receiving a silent nod, Ichigo removed his hands from off of the pieces of the Zanpakuto, which were all surrounded by a solid light blue glow rather than the previous fain aura. Looking at Urahara and Tessai, Ichigo was amazed at how tired they both appeared to be.

"That is quite the impressive volume of spiritual power you possess Ichigo," Tessai observed tiredly. "Thank you for following the directions Urahara gave you. Not having to fight against that volume of power made things much easier."

"Indeed," agreed Urahara as he continued to observe the pieces of the Zanpakuto with a critical eye. "And I think that the blade will repair itself given some time now, just like any other broken Zanpakuto would. All that will remain is for you to communicate with the Zanpakuto's spirit, and then if he is agreeable, to bond with the blade. But, as you've already done a fair bit of communication and defeated Muramasa in combat, I don't think you will have too many problems with proceeding from here once the blade is completely reforged."

"When the blade is whole, take it to a quiet place and call me," Zangetsu instructed his wielder before vanishing and reappearing as a wrapped blade back on the workbench.

"Indeed," added Urahara as he removed the heavy gloves, "all that is needed now is time. Although, judging by the amount of spiritual energy that the Zanpakuto took from you after we had purged it of Koga's, I believe that it will not be long before you can attempt what you want. Likely tomorrow."

"Thank you Urahara, Tessai," a sincerely grateful Ichigo thanked the two older men. "And yes you can observe Urahara, I know you want to ask if you can."

"Well, I wasn't going to ask," Urahara admitted sheepishly as he hid his smirk behind his ever present fan, "but thank you for the invitation."

"Bastard!" muttered Ichigo, resisting the urge to hit the man in the face. "That is exactly the reason I have a hard time liking you as a person."

"But I am so good at what I can do though!" Urahara quipped cheerfully, waving the fan through the air as he spoke.

"And that is the only reason that anyone will tolerate the way you behave," added Ichigo as he quickly snatched the fan from Urahara and snapped it closed before tucking it away inside his shihakusho. "Now if that's everything, I'm going to head home. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Very good, Ichigo," Tessai spoke, seeing Urahara unable to do so since he was just staring at the hand that had held his fan. "Until tomorrow then."

"Bye Tessai, and thank you again," replied Ichigo, who replaced Zangetsu on his back and turned to leave the workshop.

Walking out of the workshop and back into the training area saw Ichigo ambushed by Yourichi. Pouncing on him and again fingering the new red scarf he was wearing, she practically purred in appreciation at how the material felt. Grasping both ends of it, she tugged and led him back to where they had been sitting and discussing things earlier.

"So Ichigo, what happened with Byakuya when you went to visit?" a grinning Yourichi asked. "I know he doesn't like unannounced visits, so I'm surprised he was as receptive to you as he appears to have been."

"I think you're forgetting one thing Yourichi," Ichigo replied, snatching the scarf out of her hands and straightening it out again. "You know Byakuya, yes, but you really only knew him when he was a child and as he was growing up."

"Did you forget that souls in the Seireitei age much slower than they do in the real world?" pouted Yourichi as she tried to regain the upper hand in their conversation. "I might have only known him when he was a youth, but we had hundreds of years to get to know each other while he was a youth."

"I know that, idiot," smirked Ichigo, taking the sting out of the insult, "but you haven't really gotten to know him now that he is a fully grown adult and since he became the Head of the Kuchiki Family, have you?"

"I.." faltered Yourichi as she considered Ichigo's words. "I guess I don't know him now, not really. When did you get so smart, eh Ichigo?"

"Zangetsu told me last night that I am not unintelligent when I take time to consider things," answered Ichigo with a small grin. "And even though it may take a lot longer to happen in the Seireitei, people do change as they get older."

"Hmm," Yourichi muttered as she considered the teen's words. "I see what you're saying. But, that doesn't explain why Byakuya helped you as much as he did and in the way he did."

"No it doesn't," agreed Ichigo. "How much do you know of the interactions Byakuya and I have had?"

"Well, you first encountered him and Renji here in the real world when they came to bring Rukia back to Soul Society for punishment," Yourichi recounted. "Then you went after him on the bridge after your fight with Zaraki before you finally fought him after attaining bankai and preventing Rukia's death."

"I've fought with him, I've fought alongside him, and I've fought as he's observed me fighting," explained Ichigo calmly. "We might not exactly like each other, but there is respect there from both of us towards the other. And as you pointed out, he has lived in Seireitei for quite a few hundred years, so he understands that some patience is needed on his part in regards to me, since I have only lived for fifteen years now. Compared to him, I'm like a baby."

"That's surprisingly insightful Ichigo," praised Yourichi proudly, agreeing with what the youth was saying, "but still doesn't explain why he helped you as much as he did."

"I see that living for hundreds of years doesn't always mean that a person develops patience," Ichigo quipped again, poking fun at his one-time teacher. "He knows that I originally acquired my Shinigami powers from Rukia as a means to protect my family. He knows that I regained my powers using Urahara's unreliable method out of a desire to protect Rukia. He knows that I attained bankai so I could fight him for the same reason. We've crossed blades in honest battle Yourichi, he knows me as much as I know him."

That statement caused Yourichi to blink in surprise. What she had just heard Ichigo describe was something that only very powerful and very experienced Shinigami could only sometimes experience - getting the feel of one's opponent and coming to know them when their blades crossed in deadly battle. If what he said was true then it was no surprise that Byakuya would offer the help and support that he had. Even if it was to a mere teenaged human who happened to be a substitute Shinigami.

"He trusts that I will not misuse what he gave to me," continued Ichigo, "and I'm sure he only gave me this scarf that you seem to like so much as a way to prevent future problems for me in Soul Society."

"Well, I agree with that," Yourichi answered his unasked question, "but I don't know if you fully understand just what it signifies for a noble, a Head of a noble family no less, to give you a visible sign of your affiliation with his family."

"No, I don't understand, not really," agreed Ichigo. "Will you explain it to me, so I'll not make him regret his choice?"

"By him giving you that scarf which is a known and recognizable sign of the Kuchiki Family, he is basically saying that if you should ever do anything that requires you to be punished because of him giving Muramasa to you," Yourichi explained seriously, "then he will also have to take responsibility for your actions, because it was his direct action of giving you the broken blade that would have caused the need for the punishment."

"Oh," a stunned Ichigo replied, "I didn't realize that. Thank you for explaining it to me Yourichi."

"Don't worry about it Ichigo," Yourichi said lightly as she reached out and ruffled his orange hair. "I might not know Byakuya as well as I used to, but I know he wouldn't lightly do anything that might make the Kuchiki Family look bad. He does have his pride after all."

"Yeah," agreed Ichigo with a chuckle, "he can be a stubborn bastard at times."

"So what are you planning Ichigo?" Yourichi asked, honestly curious as to what the human teen was thinking. "And is there any way I can help you?"

"Well once things get resolved with Muramasa tomorrow," began Ichigo, only to be interrupted.

"Tomorrow?" an astonished Yourichi asked. "You think everything will be completed with Muramasa tomorrow? Ichigo, it usually takes years for a Shinigami and their Zanpakuto to bond."

"When have I ever done usual, eh Yourichi?" Ichigo joked, half seriously. "But if you are willing to help, I will need to learn and practice with Muramasa's abilities and it would probably be best if I had someone I can trust who is also somewhat familiar with his abilities to practice with. And maybe if you wouldn't mind, could you help me with my shunpo and hakuda as well in between that practicing?"

"I'd be willing to do that Ichigo," replied Yourichi with a proud smile, "but you will have to work at it. I won't go easy on you."

"Nothing worthwhile is ever easy Yourichi. If you don't work for something you want, then you don't really deserve it do you?" Ichigo stated more than asked.

"Well no sense wasting time then is there Ichigo," an excited Yourichi said as she bounced up from where she was sitting. "Shall we begin right now?"

"No," Ichigo answered simply as he too stood up.

"What do you mean no?" exclaimed Yourichi. "After everything you just said.."

"I know what I said Yourichi," Ichigo explained calmly, "but Muramasa took a lot of my spiritual power, so I wouldn't be able to train to the best of my ability and would just be wasting our time. I'm going to head home, eat a good meal and rest for the remainder of the day so I'll be ready for tomorrow. I'll maybe see if I can talk with Zangetsu some more, and maybe spar with _him_ a bit if _he'd_ like. Since it would be in my inner world, it should be easier on me than if I was physically doing that sort of thing, right?"

"Damn Ichigo, remind me again which one of us is only fifteen and the other is over a hundred years old?" quipped Yourichi with another good natured hair ruffle.

"See you tomorrow then Yourichi," called Ichigo as he started heading towards the ladder that led up to the store.

"It's a date then," purred Yourichi just loud enough for Ichigo to hear.

"Damn it Yourichi!" Ichigo yelled after he tripped on something as he was walking away and she had said that last bit.

Grumbling loud enough for Yourichi to hear, but with a small grin on his face unseen by the woman, Ichigo made his way quickly up the ladder and back into the store proper. Finding Ururu was easy enough and she quickly directed him to where his body was lying. The slight tinge of redness on her cheeks had Ichigo curious until after he spotted his body and saw that it had been well taken care of by the girl - placed on a comfortable looking mat with numerous pillows around it. Easily slipping back into his body Ichigo left the store but not before thanking Ururu and giving her hair a bit of a ruffle, much like Yourichi had done to him twice earlier, causing the younger girl to really blush.

Making his way home he could only hope that his Dad was out somewhere, or if not then he hoped that he would leave him alone and not do his usual violent greeting.

**A/N:** Two chapters of decent length in two days.. amazing. But, the idea for this story (and it's sequel!) is bugging me to get it written down. I don't think I'll maintain this pace, but I will try for a chapter every week or so. I'm not planning on this being a really long fic, maybe 5-7 chapters, but like I said, I do have a sequel already in mind. So, hopefully aiming for quality more so than quantity will be alright with anyone reading.

Here's a little something that wrote itself last night:

=Omake=

The landspeeder was stopped before it could enter Mos Eisley by the Imperial troopers standing guard outside. A pair of the white armored soldiers approached the speeder.

"Halt! We're looking for a pair of Kuchikis," the lead trooper said as he examined the occupants of the vehicle. "Those two look very familiar."

"These are not the Kuchikis that you're looking for," Ichigo said from under his hood while waving his hand across his body towards the trooper.

"These are not the Kuchikis that we're looking for," repeated the Trooper.

"We can go about our business," Ichigo continued with another wave of his hand.

"You can go about your business," repeated the trooper again. "Move along."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fanfiction (obviously..) that I wrote for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours as well. I own nothing related to Bleach (except for a nifty keychain that I got with one of the dvds), and can only claim the plot as my own.

Also need to start adding:

_**Hollow Ichigo**_

**Zanpakuto** (Both Muramasa and Zangetsu.)

_Ichigo's thoughts_

==Chapter 4==

Being woken up by his crazy father after spending the night sparring with Zangetsu and _him_ in his inner world was not something Ichigo was looking forward to. Especially considering how _he_ didn't want to have to share Ichigo's mind with yet another being. So after forcefully reminding _him_ just who was the king and who was the horse in their relationship, Ichigo was somewhat surprised when _he_ didn't really complain about it anymore. Sure there was a bit of grumbling but Ichigo had come to understand that hollows only really respected those who were stronger than themselves.

Having set his alarm to wake him early, Ichigo once again quietly went about his morning routine, making sure to eat a large breakfast before leaving to walk to Urahara's store. It was a quiet, peaceful walk and allowed Ichigo the time he needed to think about things on his own, rather than discussing them with Zangetsu and _him_. Along the way he did his stretching and warming up, and by the time he arrived at the store, he saw that Ururu was waiting expectantly out in front for him.

"Good morning Ururu," Ichigo said cheerfully causing her face to turn pink a bit. "I'm not as early as I was yesterday, so I hope you haven't been waiting out here since then?"

"Good morning Ichigo," replied Ururu with a small smile as she turned slightly to look into the store. "I was waiting, but Jinta was being himself, so I came outside since it's nice."

"If you want, I can ask Urahara if I can borrow him to use as a sparring partner?" quipped Ichigo, watching as she smiled a bit more. "But, as I'm going to be busy for a bit, it might not be until later on in the afternoon."

"No, that's alright Ichigo. He doesn't deserve that kind of punishment," Ururu replied lightly. "Although, if he happens to tumble down the ladder into the training area, then by all means, do as you like."

"Sounds like a plan then," agreed Ichigo with a wink. "So, do you know if what I needed to see Urahara about yesterday morning is ready?"

"Mr. Urahara said that I should tell you to go on down whenever you showed up," Ururu replied as she turned to head back into the store.

Quickly stepping in front of the girl, Ichigo opened the door for Ururu and let her precede him into the store. With a grin and a nod of thanks to the now obviously blushing girl, he made his way to the back of the store and down the ladder into the training area. Finding no one else there, Ichigo shrugged and made his way the workshop where the spiritual power transfer had been preformed.

Entering the room, his eyes were drawn instantly to the unbroken blade lying peacefully on the workbench. Walking over, he was in mid reach to grasp the hilt, but stopped when he suddenly heard movement and voices from out in the training area heading his way. Pulling his hand back quickly, Ichigo turned to see Urahara, Tessai and Yourichi all enter the workshop.

"Ah, good morning Ichigo," Urahara said as they entered. "As you can see, the blade is reforged. All that needs to be done now is for you to do whatever it is you're planning on doing."

"So we can watch right?" asked Yourichi while leaning back against the wall near the doorway. "I'm curious to see just what you intend to do."

"You might not like what you're going to see then," Ichigo replied somberly.

"Oh?" Tessai questioned with a raised eyebrow. "And just what do you plan on doing?"

"Now that," said Ichigo with a smirk, "would be telling."

The trio chuckled as Ichigo reached out with his right hand and firmly grasped the hilt of the Zanpakuto, somewhat expecting something terrible to happen. Feeling somewhat relieved when nothing did, he turned and walked out of the workshop quickly followed by the others. They made their way back to the training area where they all stopped and looked up towards the opening leading to the store upon hearing a loud shout. It was immediately followed by a scream which came from a falling red haired boy.

"Ichigo," they heard Ururu call down as she peeked down through the opening, "it seems like Jinta wanted to be a sparring partner after all."

Urahara and Yourichi just looked on as Ichigo collapsed to the ground holding his sides laughing. Tessai rushed over and helped the boy up off of the ground where he had landed at the bottom of the ladder. Picking himself up, Ichigo made his way to the center of the training area and sat on the ground with his legs crossed and his back straight. The naked blade of the Zanpakuto was placed across his lap with his left hand grasping the hilt and his right resting on the bare blade. Closing his eyes, he allowed his consciousness to sink into his inner world just like Zangetsu had instructed him to the previous night. Urahara and Yourichi looked on curiously while Tessai, who had quickly fixed up the minor injury Jinta had received from the fall, had made his way back over by the other two and was watching Ichigo with a satisfied expression on his face.

Feeling a change in his surroundings, Ichigo took a second to feel the breeze against his face before he opened his eyes and saw the sideways sky and glass skyscrapers that were his inner world. Standing and turning, he grinned as he saw Zangetsu standing in his usual place atop the lone flag pole.

"Can you call him again like you did yesterday old man Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked while making his way towards where Zangetsu stood. "I'd like to ask him if he desires this as well before proceeding."

"Ahh," agreed Zangetsu with a slight nod. "Muramasa, come forth.."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I didn't ever expect to see you again," a silky voice exclaimed from behind the orange haired teen causing him to turn.

Standing before Ichigo was Muramasa, the spirit of the Zanpakuto that he was holding back in Urahara's training area. Everything Ichigo remembered about Muramasa's appearance was the same - a long white coat held closed at his waist by a wide white sash with a thick ruff of white fur around the collar. His pale skin, dark brown hair with two bangs crossing above the bridge of his nose and creepily long fingernails were all the same too. The thing that Ichigo immediately noticed that was different about his appearance however, was that anywhere his outfit had previously been purple, it was now a light blue.

"Muramasa," Ichigo acknowledged with a small grin and a nod towards the spirit. "It is good to see you again, especially under these better circumstances."

"It is good, yes," agreed Muramasa while taking in his surroundings before focusing on the teen. "Just why are we seeing each other again Ichigo Kurosaki? I was rejected and shattered by my wielder."

"And you know what ended up happening to your wielder because of his actions," Ichigo replied. "I would like to give you the chance to fix your mistakes Muramasa, if you agree to it that is."

"Explain yourself Ichigo Kurosaki," a stunned Muramasa demanded. "How can I fix what I caused to happen?"

"Well, not so much fix as make amends," Ichigo corrected himself. "If you are willing, I would like you to become my Zanpakuto. I would have thought my intent was transferred to you along with my spiritual power before your blade was reforged."

"It was," agreed Muramasa, "but what about Zangetsu? Are you saying you want to replace him with me? What does he think of this idea?"

"Ask him yourself Muramasa," Ichigo replied with a grin, "it was initially his idea after all."

A very surprised looking Muramasa looked towards Zangetsu to see the truth of the matter for himself. Receiving a nod from the other spirit he turned his questioning gaze back upon Ichigo, silently asking him to explain. Understanding what was wanted, Ichigo explained to Muramasa what Zangetsu had explained to him and helped him to figure out two nights ago. Comprehension and understanding quickly flashed in Muramasa's eyes which swiftly changed to one of desire and longing for what the young man was offering.

"Yes!" Muramasa interrupted Ichigo towards the end of his explanation. "If you honestly want me as your Zanpakuto, then I would be a fool to turn down what you are asking and offering."

"Good," a satisfied Ichigo nodded. "Now, since you are the expert on Zanpakuto here, do you have any suggestions on how to go about this, or do I just stick with what I know?"

"That method will work Ichigo," Muramasa replied as the memory of what Ichigo was asking came to him. "It will be painful, but it is the quickest method. And since we all want this to happen there shouldn't be any complications."

"Yeah well, say that again after you've been around me for a while," laughed Ichigo. "Alright, do whatever it is you need to prepare yourself. I'll do what needs to be done out there."

Receiving a nod from both Muramasa and Zangetsu, Ichigo turned and sped off towards the top of the skyscraper they were standing on.

After only a few minutes Ichigo opened his eyes as his consciousness and focus returned to the real world once more. Taking a breath and calming himself, he held the sword with both hands and turned the point towards himself and held it against his chest above his heart. A cry of shock came from Yourichi as Ichigo stabbed the Zanpakuto into his chest, through his heart and out his back. Immediately following Ichigo's action there was a brilliant flash from the blade and he was surrounded by a raging swirl of light blue spiritual energy, causing wind rage through the underground area and stirring up a massive cloud of dust.

Urahara, Tessai and Yourichi could only look on in wonder as they felt Ichigo's already immense spiritual pressure get even heavier and more dense. Urahara was feeling excitement at being able to see such an action take place in front of him. He was one of those who had recorded some of the previous failed attempts and to see another attempt, but this one appearing to be successful, had the researcher in him jumping with joy as he took in everything he was seeing and sensing for further analysis and study later on.

Suddenly, with a final pulse of spiritual pressure that just about forced the three to their knees, the dust was blown away and Ichigo was revealed standing unharmed but without the Zanpakuto he had thrust into his own chest. Grinning in satisfaction, he calmly walked over to the bottom of the ladder while ignoring the others who just stood there watching him and sat down with his back resting against it. Pulling out his Shinigami Representative badge and pressing it to his chest, Ichigo's spirit form was ejected from his body.

The others could only watch as Ichigo calmly examined himself to see if there were any noticeable changes to his appearance. Most everything was the same except for his recently acquired Kuchiki scarf and a new white sash with a light blue stripe around his waist which was holding Muramasa's red scabbard and blade on his right side. Unnoticed by Ichigo, but obvious to the trio observing him was the change to his hair. It was longer and had a more shaggy appearance (much like Muramasa, although they didn't know that, except without the two bangs hanging down over his face) to it. Yourichi smirked as she imagined the reaction his newly changed appearance would cause to those who knew him.

"Well it looks like you were successful Ichigo," Urahara stated unnecessarily. "Do you think perhaps you could call out your new Zanpakuto, or do you need time to communicate with it?"

"Him, Urahara," corrected Ichigo with a scowl at the man. "His name is Muramasa. He is a Zanpakuto, not an it."

"Apologies to you and him then Ichigo, I meant no offence," Urahara apologized sincerely

"Ahh, no worries," Ichigo waved it off and walked back to the small group which now included Jinta as well. Reaching inside his shihakusho he removed Urahara's fan and tossed it back to the surprised shop keeper. "You meant what you said and he and I appreciate it."

"So are we going to begin Ichigo?" asked Yourichi as she began to do some warm-up stretched. "Or do you need some more time like Urahara said?"

Drawing his new Zanpakuto with his left hand slowly so as to get a feel for the motion, Ichigo held the blade in front of him and took a good look at it. The once purple wrapped hilt was now wrapped with a light blue material that was the same color as the stripe on his new sash. The guard was circular with three points protruding from the edge evenly spaced apart. The blade was a standard length just like most other sealed Zanpakuto possessed by other Shinigami. Holding it out in front of him at arm's length, palm down and parallel to the ground out in front of him, Ichigo closed his eyes for a brief second and took a calming breath.

"Whisper, Muramasa," Ichigo said quietly but firmly, causing the blade of the Zanpakuto to glow light blue brightly and release a wave of energy radiating out with Ichigo at the center.

"Ha!" exclaimed Jinta. "That did absolutely nothing! Are you sure you know what you're doing Ichigo?"

"Why doesn't Urahara draw his Zanpakuto and we can find out when he tries to attack me?" Ichigo confidently replied to the boy, looking directly at Urahara to see what he would do.

"Very well then Ichigo, if you're sure," answered Urahara who then held his can out in front of him pointed at the orange haired teen. "Awaken, Benihime."

Everyone present except for Ichigo was expecting Urahara's Zanpakuto to change appearance to its shikai state, but were surprised when absolutely nothing happened. Ichigo however was grinning as he watched Urahara's confusion at his Zanpakuto's non-response to his call.

"Let me try Urahara," Ichigo said with an evil grin. "Benihime, Awaken."

No one expected anything to happen, so when the Zanpakuto in Urahara's hand suddenly changed to its released state at Ichigo's command they were all understandably shocked.

"Come forth Muramasa," called Ichigo after he had rotated his Zanpakuto so that he was now holding it still out at arm's length but palm up parallel to the ground beside him.

Muramasa appeared to Ichigo's left and slightly behind him with his right arm raised and his hand on Ichigo's left shoulder. The four immediately noticed the new similarities between the two - the sash, their hair and their eyes. Muramasa's previously turquoise eyes had changed to be the same as Ichigo's brown eyes.

"Yes, Ichigo?" Muramasa asked his wielder with a note of pride and awe in his voice.

"Can you release Urahara's Benihime now please?" requested Ichigo with a grin at the gawking foursome.

"As you say, so it is, Ichigo," Muramasa agreed, lifting his left hand in front of him and snapping his fingers.

Immediately, Benihime returned to its sealed and concealed form of a cane and was promptly dropped to the ground by Urahara, who was looking down at it with a look of horror on his face. Recovering quickly he swiftly knelt down and, whispering quiet apologies to his Zanpakuto, picked up his cane. Straightening, he was greeted by puzzled looks from Tessai and Yourichi but laughter from Jinta. Looking over to Ichigo and his Zanpakuto's spirit, Urahara began to feel a bit of hope.

"Thank you Muramasa," said Ichigo as he met Urahara's gaze. "Can I have your permission to explain things to Urahara, Tessai and Yourichi?"

"You're asking me, Ichigo?" Muramasa questioned, confused.

"Well, they're your abilities, so I figured I'd let you decide if I tell them or not. Although I'm sure at least Urahara has mostly figured it out by now," replied Ichigo warmly. "I'd keep your secrets if you asked me, and I know you'll keep mine if I ask you."

"Very.. very well then Ichigo," stammered Muramasa, "you may tell those three."

"Aww man!" Jinta complained from behind Tessai, who placed a hand over the boy's mouth.

"Thank you, Muramasa," replied Ichigo. "After that, we'll talk for a bit inside."

Nodding in understanding, Muramasa vanished as suddenly as he had appeared. Ichigo sheathed the blade before walking over to the group with a shit-eating grin on his face. Tessai immediately sent Jinta away surprisingly without a complaint from the boy. They were just sitting down when they heard Jinta yell from the top of the ladder into the store "He made the owners Zanpakuto obey him!" Followed by the slamming of the door behind him.

"So tell me what you think first Urahara," requested Ichigo, "and then I'll fill in the rest and tell you how it's different than it used to be. You can probably figure out why on your own as well."

"Well," began Urahara.

_**"Deep subject!"**_ said Hollow Ichigo from within Ichigo's head.

"Shut up!" Ichigo growled, drawing startled looks from the other three.

"Sorry. It wasn't directed to you Urahara," apologised Ichigo. "_He_ didn't like the idea of bringing Muramasa 'into the mix' as _he_ said, but I beat him into submission on the idea. Now after seeing just how good of an idea it was, it feels like he's dancing around doing a drunken excited dance or something."

"Oh, no matter then," calmly replied Urahara. "As I was saying, It appears that Muramasa's power, one of them at least, is to completely take control of the opponent's Zanpakuto and give that control to Ichigo. But at the same time, the target Zanpakuto's wielder doesn't know that he's lost control, or rather lost all way of communicating with his Zanpakuto until he experiences Ichigo commanding it."

"It's a good thing you're so modest Urahara," whistled Ichigo, drawing amused laughter from Yourichi, chuckling from Tessai and a sheepish look from Urahara which he hid behind his fan, getting a grin from Ichigo. "And it's losing all communication with the Zanpakuto, not losing control. A Zanpakuto can always refuse to do what it's wielder requests it to do, even if it is difficult."

"It's no wonder that another Zanpakuto chose to allow a bond to form between himself and another soul. Especially after what we heard happened with him and his former wielder," observed Tessai, getting a nod of agreement from Yourichi. "Giving it choice and doing what EVERY Zanpakuto desires most of all, even if it is very deep down. To be wielded. Skillfully and properly, with confidence and control."

"What you may not know is that Muramasa's power has changed from what it used to be when Koga wielded him," continued Ichigo. "it used to be that he could force a Zanpakuto to turn upon its wielder and attack them or to manifest the Zanpakuto's spirit and compel it to attack it's wielder. It's similar, but different because when used by Koga, it was powered by him and his spiritual power along with his powers over illusions, which were his own separate from Muramasa's abilities."

"Whereas you and your power is more direct so overpowering and taking absolute control sounds more in line with you than tricking the target Zanpakuto into compliance," added Urahara, receiving a nod from Ichigo. "But I must say, it has a very subtle twist to it."

"What can I say," replied Ichigo with a shrug and a smirk, "I've had to grow up a bit."

"You said powers didn't you?" Yourichi asked Urahara as she poked him in the side.

"He did and there are," answered Ichigo, cutting Urahara off before he could begin to answer. "But that's why I have to talk to Muramasa after we're finished here to see if he'll fill me in. I also want to discuss Bankai with him too. I mean, we communicate pretty well and he did choose to become my Zanpakuto. And I've already defeated him in battle at his absolute most powerful."

"...Bankai?!" Urahara, Tessai and Yourichi all gasped at the same time, getting a smirk from Ichigo.

**A/N:** I'm going to get a cookie. Three chapters in three days. I don't know if I can keep it up, but I'll try. At most, the next chapter will be within a week. I'm feeling the urge to write this and I'm not getting bored doing so yet. :-P I hope you like the few changes to Ichigo's wardrobe and appearance, along with the same to Muramasa. I just thought it would tie them together a bit more properly as Shinigami and Zanpakuto. Conversation and training next chapter. Sequel idea already formed. I'm not planning on this being too long of a fic. Ten chapters at most, six at least. And I'd like to do another fic of a similar and related but different nature following this. Thanks for reading and reviewing, that's what's really kept me going mostly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fanfiction (obviously..) that I wrote for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours as well. I own nothing related to Bleach (except for a nifty keychain that I got with one of the dvds), and can only claim the plot as my own.

**Zanpakuto**

_**Hollow**_

_Thoughts_

==Chapter 5==

"Welcome Ichigo," announced Muramasa when he noticed Ichigo appear standing on the side of the glass skyscraper far above him.

It was right at that moment that Ichigo felt that something was different. He had arrived in the same place he normally did whenever he entered his inner world, standing on the side of the glass skyscraper. Normally, the building was beneath him and the world was tilted sideways. Now however, while Ichigo was still positioned with his feet against the glass it was no longer beneath him. The vast ocean of water that the skyscrapers rose out of was far below him. With a startled scream Ichigo began to fall, but before he had fallen too far he righted himself and stood calmly in mid air and took a look around at things. He saw the ocean beneath where Muramasa stood calmly upon the waters and far above standing on the end of the lone flagpole as usual was old man Zangetsu.

"Well this is different," Ichigo commented while he continued to look around, "can anyone explain why all of a sudden things are the right up way in here?"

"That would be my doing," answered Muramasa from far below.

"Should we go down and get an explanation then?" Ichigo asked as he looked over to Zangetsu.

Receiving a nod, two black blurs flew through the air down towards the ocean below and were shortly joined by a white blur that seemed to tag along behind them almost reluctantly. Reaching the water which was clear enough to reflect the blue sky and white clouds, the surface was disturbed suddenly as the three suddenly stopped upon its surface and then redirected their motion towards the lone distant form of Muramasa. And, as if by some unspoken agreement, the three individuals were off at the same time, racing. Ichigo with his new Shinigami look and longer orange hair leading the way was followed by Ichigo's Hollow, who was still the same white reflection, with old man Zangetsu closely bringing up the rear.

"So why the shift in orientation?" quipped Ichigo's Hollow as the trio came to a stop by Muramasa.

"Your soul is now properly a Shinigami's soul," answered Muramasa with a nod of greeting at his new wielder, completely ignoring that the question was asked by Ichigo's Hollow, "it is no longer purely a human soul. Although you are still human and still have their capacity for growth and expansion."

"Hey," Ichigo's Hollow said heatedly towards Muramasa, "don't ignore me. I asked why everything is right side up instead of sideways like it usually is?"

"And I thought I answered," replied Muramasa who was still looking at Ichigo. "But to put it as simple as possible for you can understand," he added looking directly at Ichigo's Hollow, "the reason everything is straight is because I will not allow myself to be wielded by someone who's bent."

"Well it's a good thing you came along and fixed things then, eh Muramasa?" Ichigo asked with a snigger at the look of horror that had appeared on his reflection's face.

"It is," agreed Muramasa with a small smirk. "Now, you wish to discuss and learn to use my powers, do you not?"

"Ahh," Ichigo replied as he brought himself back under control. "Urahara figured out your main ability quickly, but I think I threw him off a bit. I don't think he knows you retained a portion of Koga's spiritual power within you which allowed you to keep him unaware of his loss of communication with his Zanpakuto."

"I hope that it is alright for me to keep that aspect of my former wielder's power?" questioned Muramasa who received a small nod from Ichigo in response. "Then you should also be aware of the other ability which I possess which you have also witnessed and experienced. Simply command me to 'Hold' him, her or them and I shall bind them with your power so tightly that they will be unable to move at all."

"But there has to be a difference though, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Indeed," agreed Muramasa with a smile. "Where before I had to use a reflective surface to conceal and transmit my ability, now that you are my wielder as long as the sky remains clear and no rain falls I shall be able to hold anyone who you can see that stands beneath it."

"Awesome!" Ichigo exclaimed with a grin and a look of pride directed at his new Zanpakuto. "Can you tell me anything about your Bankai or is it still too early for that?"

"I will tell you about that, but only after you do one more thing for me along with something for yourself," countered Muramasa. "You need to learn all you can about using my power to take control of another Shinigami's Zanpakuto and master its use."

"And I suppose you have a method in mind for just how I can accomplish that?" Ichigo inquired.

* * *

"Sorry Yourichi," apologized Ichigo as he suddenly opened his eyes and hopped up from where he had been sitting with Muramasa's bare blade held across his lap. "I have to go back to see Byakuya again today but you're welcome to tag along. So are Urahara and Tessai if they'd like to."

"I thought we were going to train?" Yourichi asked with a pout. "Don't you need to learn how to use Muramasa's abilities?"

"I do," agreed Ichigo, "but I need to use him against other Zanpakuto. And since I've already used his ability to control Urahara's, all I'd learn is how to overpower an unwilling Zanpakuto."

"I thought that once control was released that particular Zanpakuto couldn't be controlled again," observed Urahara. "Are you saying that has changed as well?"

"Ahh, it has," agreed Ichigo with a grin, "and I'd appreciate that fact staying a secret. I only plan on telling the three of you along with Byakuya and the Captain Commander. All anyone else will know is that once the control has been broken or released, it cannot be re-established."

"And that's why you need to go back to Soul Society so you can tell them?" Yourichi guessed. "How is that going to help your training?"

"Well I had also planned on asking the Captain Commander if I could challenge the Lieutenants and Captains to sparring matches," added Ichigo, appreciating the shocked looks that response received. "How better to train than against the strongest Shinigami that the Soul Society has to offer. And besides it should reassure them that after the practice is finished, I'll not be able to control their Zanpakuto again."

"Very well then Ichigo," Urahara said as he turned and started walking towards the ladder leading up to the store. "Unfortunately we can't come with you right now but your idea is a good one."

"I'll come with you Ichigo," said Yourichi as she suddenly switched to her other form of a small black cat and proceeded to hop up on Ichigo's shoulder.

Nodding in response to Urahara's retreating form, Ichigo only received a shrug from Tessai before he proceeded to open another senkaimon and dash through.

* * *

"That was much quicker that I expected," observed Byakuya as he greeted the pair waiting by the closed Senkai Gate, "and judging by your changed appearance you have succeeded."

"It was successful," agreed Ichigo, returning the nod of greeting. "And I was wondering if you could help me with one more thing. I should speak with the Captain Commander and tell him what I've done with Muramasa and I was hoping that you could help me arrange an appointment."

"That is a sensible request and one I have no problem helping you with," Byakuya agreed as he held his hand out and had a black butterfly land on it briefly before it flew away. "I see you brought the were-cat with you?"

"Ahh, I asked her to come along and help with something I'd like to ask the Captain Commander after I explain things to his satisfaction," replied Ichigo with a small smile as he reached up to lightly scratch the angry looking black cat that was still resting easily upon his shoulder. "Yourichi agreed to help me train and also agreed to help me with my hakuda and shunpo."

"Well, despite my feelings, you've chosen an excellent teacher for those two disciplines," Byakuya said while they began walking towards the main entrance of the Kuchiki grounds. "Have you given any thought as to learning Kido as well?"

"With my poor control over my spiritual power I don't think that I'm quite suited for kido," replied Ichigo.

"Nonsense!" Yourichi exclaimed from up on his shoulder causing Ichigo to turn his head to look at her. "Control can be learned. You've just not ever really had the time for proper instruction or practice."

"Indeed," agreed Byakuya, "and I again offer the Kuchiki Family's training grounds to you if you should so desire to use them. Also, if you do start kido training, might I suggest you ask Rukia for instruction. She might not be the Kido master that Lieutenant Hinamori is, but Kido was her specialty in the Academy, and she is very good at teaching. I also offer my Lieutenant to help with that training as well."

"That's exceedingly generous of you Byakuya," Yourichi observed, "what's the catch."

"Well, I'd say it ties in with his responsibilities that you explained earlier," stated Ichigo before Byakuya could reply. "If I am to be tied to and in some way representing the Kuchiki Family, then it is in his best interest to make sure that I'm not an embarrassment to him or the Kuchiki Family."

"Indeed," Byakuya replied almost in surprise, "it's as you say."

"See Yourichi," quipped Ichigo, "I told you, didn't I?"

Whatever Yourichi was going to say was interrupted as a black butterfly fluttered down and hovered in front of Byakuya, who obligingly held up a hand for it to land on. Concentrating for a second after it did so, he nodded after receiving its message before the butterfly flew away.

"The Captain Commander will see you today just as soon as you make it to First Division headquarters," Byakuya relayed the message to the others. "I'm sure Yourichi can guide you there."

"Actually Byakuya, I was hoping you would come too," said Ichigo as they stopped at the gate separating the Kuchiki grounds from the rest of the Seireitei. "I also wish to inform you of the changes in Muramasa's abilities as well as the Captain Commander, and it would be easier to only have to explain things once. Besides, you helped me and took on the responsibility for my actions, so I figure it's appropriate that you know as well."

"Very well then," Byakuya agreed, "let's not keep the Captain Commander waiting then."

With a flash of shunpo the pair vanished and sped towards the First Division's headquarters, covering the distance extremely quickly. Byakuya and Yourichi were both somewhat surprised that Ichigo could keep up with as easily as he was considering he had only shown the ability to move at such speeds after releasing Zangetsu's Bankai. Upon arriving the pair entered and were met by the Lieutenant of the First Division who escorted them to the Captain Commander's personal office. Knocking on the door before pushing them open, Chojiro Sasakibe nodded respectfully to the pair before he withdrew. Ichigo looked around as he followed Byakuya into the Captain Commander's office before his eyes settled on the tired looking old man sitting behind a fairly simple wooden desk.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," the Captain Commander stated as his eyes opened when he saw the changes to the Substitute's appearance, "please explain to me why you now bear the Zanpakuto Muramasa. And Captain Kuchiki, please explain to me why you gave him the pieces of that blade."

Ichigo began by retelling the Captain Commander everything that had happened in the past few days - his conversations with Zangetsu about his powers, the talk with Urahara, requesting and receiving the blade from Byakuya and finally the process and results of reforging the blade. Byakuya expanded on his involvement where required, but kept quiet and let the teen do the talking.

"I agree with Captain Kuchiki's decision to give that Zanpakuto to you," the Captain Commander replied after fully hearing everything, "and I commend you on coming directly to me and informing me of this development. Since you are aware of the difficulties that particular Zanpakuto caused I trust that you can keep it restrained?"

"Excuse me Captain Commander but while Muramasa might be a Zanpakuto, he is a he, not an it," corrected Ichigo to the astonishment of everyone present. "Also, correct me if I'm mistaken, but I thought it was the Shinigami Koga who committed those crimes in the past using Muramasa's abilities. I know it was Muramasa who caused the recent troubles, but in his defence he was desperate and also filled with power from numerous hollows which also further affected his judgement. It does not excuse his actions, but at the time, he was still Koga's Zanpakuto, even if Koga was sealed away."

"Very well, I stand corrected," agreed the Captain Commander, causing surprise in both Byakuya and Yourichi. "And you are also correct that his recent actions are not excusable."

"That's why he agreed to become my Zanpakuto," Ichigo continued, "to have a chance to make amends for his actions in some way."

Nodding slowly, the Captain Commander observed the youth standing before him for a long time. Standing slowly and moving around in front of his desk, he raised his walking stick and grasping it in the middle, flared his spiritual power a bit causing the wood to melt away leaving his sheathed Zanpakuto held in his hand.

"Show me your resolve Ichigo Kurosaki," commanded the Captain Commander.

"Ahh," Ichigo agreed before handing Yourichi over to Byakuya with a smirk and motioning them to stand back.

Facing the old Captain Commander, Ichigo took his stance and smoothly drew Muramasa from its scabbard.

"Whisper, Muramasa," called Ichigo forcefully, not taking his gaze off of the old man.

With a pulse of light blue energy, the Zanpakuto drew extremely heavily on Ichigo's reserves of power before releasing a wave of energy. Both the Captain Commander and Byakuya looked surprised when they witnessed absolutely nothing else happen.

"Please call to your Zanpakuto," Ichigo requested of the Captain Commander getting a worried look from Byakuya.

"Reduce All Creation to Ash, Ryujin Jakka," the Captain Commander called to his Zanpakuto as he drew it from the scabbard, expecting its blade to be engulfed in flame.

His surprise was no less than Byakuya's or Yourichi's, who had witnessed this with Urahara. None of them really expected Ichigo to be able to succeed against the Captain Commander. Everyone looked at Ichigo and were surprised at the expression of intense concentration on his face.

"Ryujin Jakka," Ichigo commanded firmly, "Reduce All Creation to Ash."

The surprise was complete when the blade of the Zanpakuto held in the Captain Commander's hand slowly and almost reluctantly burst forth in flame which slowly made its way up the blade starting from the guard and finally covering the tip.

"That's enough Muramasa," said Ichigo softly. "Release the Captain Commander's Zanpakuto please."

Far more suddenly than it had appeared, the flame surrounding the blade held by the Captain Commander vanished and the Zanpakuto was immediately sealed into the form of a walking stick again. And just like what had happened when Urahara's Zanpakuto was released, the Captain Commander promptly dropped his sealed sword to the ground and looked at it in shock.

"I'm very glad that you were not really serious," Ichigo said to the Captain Commander as he re-sheathed Muramasa.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," began the Captain Commander as he bent and picked up his sealed sword, "a Shinigami must always be serious when they release their Zanpakuto. Why did you think otherwise?"

"I was surprised because of just how Muramasa's ability now works," explained Ichigo as Byakuya moved to stand beside him once again and hand Yourichi back. "He needs to have more spiritual power to draw upon than what is contained within the opposing Zanpakuto in order to take control of it. And I thought that since it was your Zanpakuto, it might not work. It almost didn't because Ryujin Jakka fought very hard to resist the control."

"I thought Muramasa was an Illusion-type Zanpakuto?" Yourichi questioned for the first time in the Captain Commander's presence, drawing his gaze to her.

"No Muramasa isn't an Illusion-type," answered Ichigo with a bit of a grin. "When he belonged to Koga, he drew upon Koga's spiritual power and also upon Koga's unique illusion abilities, and that affected how his abilities were expressed."

"He is a Command-type," the Captain Commander said as he sat back down at his desk. "His ability used to draw out the opposing Zanpakuto spirit and force it to attack its own wielder, but as you said, that was because of Koga's power."

"Where as my own power is a bit more straight forward and direct," agreed Ichigo with a nod. "Muramasa overpowers the opposing Zanpakuto's spirit and forces it to submit to my command. At the same time he also interrupts the ability of the Shinigami to communicate with their Zanpakuto, but that is not noticed until I verbally command the other Zanpakuto. And before you ask, that little twist in the ability is a result of the lone remaining bit of Koga's spiritual power still held by Muramasa."

"Can you use Muramasa's second Shikai ability as well?" questioned the Captain Commander, drawing glances from Byakuya and Yourichi.

"I can and again it is somewhat changed," Ichigo replied with a nod.

"Bankai?" the Captain Commander asked looking directly at the orange haired teen.

"Almost," answered Ichigo to a look of shock from Byakuya. "I've defeated him in combat at his absolute strongest, even if it was artificially enhanced by the power from the hollows. Our communication and understanding of each other is sufficient, but he says I need to learn everything there is to know about his ability to command another Zanpakuto before I'm ready for Bankai. That's actually the second reason I wanted to speak with you. I have a request and some further explaining to do, if you'll allow."

"My day is more or less free," replied the Captain Commander as he tapped his sealed Zanpakuto on the floor which immediately summoned his Lieutenant. Requesting two chairs be brought into his office for his guests, he motioned for them to be seated before they continued. "Now, what else should I know and what is the request?"

"Before when Muramasa drew upon Koga's spiritual power, if the Shinigami defeated the manifested spirit of his Zanpakuto then that particular Zanpakuto could no longer be controlled," Ichigo explained receiving nods of understanding from both Byakuya and the Captain Commander. "That is no longer the case. Once a Zanpakuto has been released from his control once, it is actually easier for Muramasa to regain control over it in the future if it would ever be needed."

"Easier?" Byakuya asked, surprised.

"Unless the something happens to change the Zanpakuto in some way such as the Shinigami attaining Bankai after the control has been released," added Ichigo. "Then it would be just like attempting it for the first time again."

"You must keep that an absolute secret," the Captain Commander said forcefully. "I believe that you can be trusted not to abuse that power, but if that became known, others might become fearful."

"That's what I thought," Ichigo agreed, "and that's why I've only told five people, and don't plan on telling anyone else. We think it would be best if everyone continued to believe that once Muramasa's power has been released, then they would have nothing further to fear from that ability."

"I understand the difference now," interrupted Byakuya. "Before, when a Zanpakuto was controlled by Muramasa, having that control broken allowed the Zanpakuto to resist it. But with you having Muramasa release the control, he retains the ability to regain control. And the second time would be easier if he already had some established link with the Zanpakuto."

"Urahara didn't guess that part," Ichigo quipped with a grin.

"And your request?" the Captain Commander asked.

"As for the request, it ties in with that mistaken belief," continued Ichigo, "and with my need for practice before Muramasa will allow me to use Bankai. I would like permission to arrange training matches with the Lieutenants and the other Captains after informing them that I've taken Muramasa as my Zanpakuto. Allow me to use Muramasa's ability on them in a controlled environment and then have him release that control, and let them continue to believe that they will no longer be able to be affected in the future."

"Why would you wish to do that without telling them the truth?" Byakuya asked, noting that the Captain Commander seemed to perk up and pay even closer attention.

"Because of Aizen," answered Ichigo simply. "If there is ever a time when one of the other Captains needs to be fought for whatever reason, if I can use Muramasa to take control of their Zanpakuto away from them, then it would greatly reduce the threat they pose to Soul Society and the real world."

"And what if you should ever become a threat, or disagree with an order if I gave it to you to oppose a someone like you say?" inquired the Captain Commander.

"If that was the case do you honestly believe that I would have willingly came here and told you everything and have been as open and honest as I have?" Ichigo responded.

Nodding in agreement, the Captain Commander rose and motioned for the others to do so as well. Moving out from behind his desk to stand in front of the teen, the old man observed him intently for a minute before coming to a decision. With a glance at Yourichi and Byakuya, those two immediately nodded and left the office, leaving Ichigo alone with the Captain Commander.

"Remain standing for as long as you can," said the Captain Commander as he again removed the concealment from his Zanpakuto and stood facing Ichigo.

Without a word or sign, Ichigo felt his throat go tight and winced slightly as breathing became difficult. The Captain Commander had released his Zanpakuto without a word and was flaring his spiritual power causing it to crash down fully on the teen. Recovering in an instant, Ichigo drew upon his own replenishing reserves of spiritual power and could once again stand and breathe without trouble. Receiving a look of approval from the old man, Ichigo felt the weight of the spiritual power increase along with the intensity of the heat from Ryujin Jakka's flames. Drawing on everything he had left Ichigo stood unflinching and returned the Captain Commander's gaze. As suddenly as he had released it, the Captain Commander reigned in his power and again sealed his sword.

"Ichigo Kurosaki since your soul is now that of a Shinigami," began the Captain Commander, "would you consent to becoming one officially rather than being simply a substitute? You would not be part of a squad and you would continue your human life. I would like you to be answerable only to me and free to act on your own initiative if you feel that it is needed."

"Like a special operative," Ichigo observed. "I think I could handle that."

"Very good," the Captain Commander stated with the barest hint of a grin on his face. "You might not be part of a squad, but feel free to assemble any you feel might be useful or helpful to the protection of Soul Society into a squad of your own. Your status while not quite official, will be equal to that of a Captain, but above that of a Lieutenant. You are free to come and go to the Soul Society as you please."

"I only have one real concern though Captain Commander," said Ichigo. "I have been made aware of what Soul Society and the Central 46 think of Shinigami who have sought out and obtained hollow powers in order to increase their own power."

"And why is this a concern?" the Captain Commander asked.

"I might as well show you, since we're getting everything out in the open," muttered Ichigo before raising his left hand to in front of his face and clawing his hollow mask into existence for a few seconds before dismissing it. "I did not seek out that power. It is a result of the method Urahara had me use to regain my Shinigami powers."

"Can I assume that since you have 'been made aware' that you have had contact with certain other individuals who also possess similar abilities?" questioned the Captain Commander with open eyes.

"I have," Ichigo agreed, "and you should know that they did not seek out this power either. It was Aizen and his experiments in increasing a Shinigami's power that resulted in their unwillingly gaining their hollows. They were completely unaware that he had even done anything to them until the hollows manifested and attempted to take control. Thanks to Urahara and their own strength, they were able to master and subdue the hollows that had been placed into them, gaining the hollow's powers as their own when they called upon them."

"You and they are in full control over these internal hollows?" asked the Captain Commander.

"More or less," Ichigo replied getting a concerned look from the old man. "We have defeated our hollows and they submit to our strength. If we were ever to become weak, the hollows would likely attempt to take control, but that is the nature of hollows."

"Then it is of no concern to me as long as you remain strong then," the Captain Commander stated, putting the matter to rest. "Central 46 is not yet restored so they have no say in this, and even after they are restored, I won't let them have any say in it."

"Then," replied Ichigo, "I accept."

**A/N:** Sorry this was a bit late. I had to take some time to consider where and how I wanted this fic to proceed, and I hope you're happy with it. I am. This chapter is a bit longer too to make up for the wait. Not really any action, sorry, but there will be in the next chapter!

==Omake Part 2==

As the Imperial trooper walked back to his post, his superior waved him over for a report.

"Who were those last three Private?" the Commander asked, looking up from where he was seated nearby.

"They weren't the Kuchikis we were looking for," replied the Trooper dutifully.

"They weren't, eh?" asked the Commander suspiciously.

"No sir, they weren't," the Trooper confirmed. "I let them go on their way."

"By any chance Private," began the Commander as he began to shake his head, "did the one speaking to you wave his hand at you in a sideways motion across and infront of his body while talking?"

"Now that you mention it Sir, I think he did," replied the Trooper. "Does that mean anything Sir?"

"It probably means, Private," the Commander sighed, "those were the Kuchikis we are looking for."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fanfiction (obviously..) that I wrote for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours as well. I own nothing related to Bleach (except for a nifty keychain that I got with one of the dvds), and can only claim the plot as my own.

**Zanpakuto**

_**Hollow**_

_Thoughts_

==Chapter 6==

"This emergency Captain's meeting is called to order!" the Captain Commander ordered with a thump of his walking stick on the floor. The room shuddered ever so slightly and all of the attending Captains gave the old man their full attention. "A matter of importance has come up and I require your full co-operation."

Several of the Captains seemed surprised because as far as they knew, aside from having to deal with Aizen and the Arancar, there were no other immediate threats to Soul Society that they could think of that would warrant a full emergency meeting. The only unusual thing of note was the barest hint of a rumor floating around Sixth Division that Ichigo Kurosaki had visited with their Captain briefly the other day, but even that was being kept very quiet so few outside the squad had heard it.

"A new Shinigami has joined us and has asked to challenge the Lieutenants and Captains to practice matches due to his need to familiarize himself with his Zanpakuto's abilities against multiple opponents of that level of strength," explained the Captain Commander to reactions ranging from amazement, curiosity and disdain to excitement, fear, indifference and shock. "I am asking you to co-operate with this request due to the unique nature of his Zanpakuto's abilities which will be of immense help in the upcoming battle with the traitor Aizen."

"How could a new Shinigami be so powerful?" Captain Kurotsuchi asked with a huff as he looked around. "It is inconceivable."

"Yet it is true," replied the Captain Commander sternly, causing the Twelfth Division Captain to gulp and shrink back slightly. "I have tested him and deemed him fit to serve in a special capacity, reporting directly to myself. While not formally a member of any of the thirteen squads, he shall have equal standing with the Captains yet not be one but shall be above the Lieutenants in rank. Unless he is following my direct orders he is free to act in whatever manner he deems worthy."

"That's a fair bit of power and freedom to give to a single individual Yama-jii," whistled Captain Kyoraku . "Are you sure that he's someone who can handle that sort of responsibility?"

"Did you not hear me say that I tested him?" the Captain Commander barked. "He can be trusted to act in the best interests of Soul Society and protect that which needs to be."

"So just who is this Shinigami?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"Former Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki, step forward," called the Captain Commander, again rapping the end of his walking stick on the floor causing another shudder to pass through the room.

All heads turned as the large set of double doors slowly swung open and revealed Ichigo standing just on the other side. All eyes were examining him and taking in his changed appearance, but most attention was directed towards the new Zanpakuto he carried. Eyes widened as they recognised the Zanpakuto and more than one pair turned to stare incredulously at the Captain Commander.

"Why does the Substitute carry that Zanpakuto?" Captain Kurotsuchi questioned, looking interestedly at the teen.

"Former Substitute you idiot," corrected Captain Zaraki, "Weren't you listening?"

"And just how did you become a 'Former Substitute' then, eh?" continued Captain Mayuri, ignoring Captain Zaraki completely.

"How does a soul normally change and become a Shinigami?" Ichigo replied getting some questioning looks as a few tried to put together what he was hinting at.

"A soul takes up a Zanpakuto and if that soul is strong enough it bonds with the spirit of the Zanpakuto and becomes a Shinigami," explained Captain Kurotsuchi, completely missing the sarcasm in Ichigo's question. "Every fool knows that."

"Then why did you ask?" Ichigo responded, drawing amused snickers from some of the other Captains.

"Enough!" growled the Captain Commander as he again hit the floor with his walking stick and restored order. "Ichigo Kurosaki has bonded with the Zanpakuto Muramasa and his soul is now properly a Shinigami. He still retains his original Zanpakuto as well, but it is with his new one that he needs to practice. You all know that it has the ability to control an opponent's Zanpakuto. It is this ability that Ichigo Kurosaki needs to practice and master, especially considering the potential it has to be used against the traitor Aizen and his Zanpakuto's ability."

Captain Unohana's eyes widened as she heard those words and turned to look more closely at the new Shinigami standing before them. His appearance had changed since she had last examined him, but that was easily explainable due to his bonding with a Zanpakuto. What surprised her was the change she felt in his spiritual power. His reserves had always been enormous, but his power felt different. Not the quantity of it, but the quality of it. She was well aware of just what Aizen's Zanpakuto could do but was equally aware of Muramasa's ability. It would seem to be the perfect counter. Understanding the Captain Commander's message, she allowed herself a small smile.

"I'll fight him first!" Captain Zaraki offered loudly with a crazed grin.

"No, you'll fight me last," answered Ichigo evenly. "And I'm looking for training, not fighting."

"Fine.. whatever.." muttered Captain Zaraki .

"I don't mean it like that," an exasperated Ichigo replied to the Eleventh Division Captain. "Think of it as saving the best for last. Besides, this will be a fight you'll never forget, I can guarantee."

"Oh?" Captain Zaraki questioned with a raised eyebrow. "I'll hold you to that Ichigo."

"So what exactly do you need to do Ichigo?" asked Captain Ukitake.

"What I need," Ichigo replied, "is practice with Muramasa's ability to control other Zanpakuto. The best way we could think of was to ask the Captain Commander if we could practice first against the assembled Lieutenants and then against any individual Lieutenants who's Zanpakuto wasn't affected in the first round. After that, I'd like to do the same with the Captains and their Zanpakuto."

"And just what would be involved in all of this?" asked Captain Kyoraku. "Would we have to fight our Zanpakuto's spirits again like we did not too long ago?"

"No that was Muramasa's ability when he was wielded by Koga," Ichigo answered. "Basically when I release Muramasa's Shikai he can take control of an opposing Shinigami's Zanpakuto and give me control over its release and abilities. All I'd really need to have you do is keep your Zanpakuto in its sealed form and let me release Muramasa so he can take control. Both you and your Zanpakuto need to be on your guard and resist the control if you can detect it. Then you call your Zanpakuto and see what happens. After we're done Muramasa will release control."

"Would you care to demonstrate on myself and Hyorinmaru?" Captain Hitsugaya challenged as he stepped out of line and stood before Ichigo.

"If you're sure," answered Ichigo after receiving a small nod from the Captain Commander.

"Show us Kurosaki," Captain Hitsugaya demanded as he drew his Zanpakuto from across his back and held it out in front of himself in a ready stance.

All of the assembled Captains backed up to give the pair some room, not knowing what was going to happen. They could all feel the temperature in the room drop as they felt Captain Hitsugaya draw upon his spiritual power while he stood there in the middle, waiting for Ichigo to make his move. With a confident grin on his face, Ichigo drew Muramasa and held the blade out in front of himself like before. Taking a breath to calm himself, Ichigo reached deep and drew upon his reserves of power as well and made them available to his Zanpakuto. The other Captains looked surprised at the amount of spiritual pressure Ichigo's power was causing because it was much heavier than before.

"Whisper, Muramasa!" commanded Ichigo causing a flare of light blue spiritual energy to sparkle in his eyes as the pulse of energy radiated outwards from him.

All eyes were on Captain Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto as he called out for his own blade's release.

"Reign over the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" called out the smallest Captain, expecting a dragon of ice to appear.

"Hah! Is your Zanpakuto broken or something?" laughed Captain Zaraki as the assembled Captains looked on in astonishment.

"Hyorinmaru, Reign over the Frozen Heavens," Ichigo commanded, not taking his eyes off of his Captain Hitsugaya.

"What..?" Captain Hitsugaya exclaimed as his Zanpakuto responded to Ichigo's call and an icy dragon formed and encircled the young Captain.

"Suzumebachi," continued Ichigo, shifting his gaze to the petite Captain of the second division, "Sting all Enemies to Death."

A gasp was heard as the second division's Captain's Zanpakuto materialized in its released state of a black and gold gauntlet connected by a golden chain to the articulated golden stinger on her middle finger.

"Ashisogi Jizo, Rip," called out Ichigo with a smirk as he looked at the surprised expression on Captain Mayuri's painted face.

The Zanpakuto of the twelfth division's Captain changed to its released state as well and tore through the scabbard as the blade split and the two additional golden blades angled off from the main one forming a sort of trident. The surprised Captain let out a girlish shriek as the one blade which was facing inwards tore through his shihakusho and gashed his thigh causing him to be affected by the paralysis it caused.

Eyebrows were raised and expressions of shock and amazement could be found on most of the Captain's faces. Byakuya merely looked smug while the Captain Commander looked on with approval. Captain Zaraki was laughing his ass off at Captain Mayuri's reaction.

"Muramasa, please release Hyorinmaru, Suzumebachi and Ashisogi Jizo," commanded Ichigo as he released his gathered spiritual power now that the demonstration was over.

At his command the trio of Zanpakuto immediately returned to their sealed states and Captains Hitsugaya and Soifon dropped their Zanpakuto to the floor with matching expressions of shock and horror on their faces. Captain Mayuri's Zanpakuto slid out of the torn scabbard and fell to the floor as well, but his expression was one of annoyance and intrigue.

"I trust that settles things?" asked the Captain Commander while observing the reactions Ichigo's demonstration had caused. "All captains are ordered to collect their Lieutenants and assemble at the First Division's training area. You have one hour. Dismissed."

* * *

The assembled Lieutenants were awed and the Captains were suitably impressed with Ichigo's newly acquired Zanpakuto and its abilities. Some were jealous of the 'mere human' and the level of power he displayed, but none could resist Muramasa's ability and all lost control of their Zanpakuto. The amazement was taken up another level when Ichigo actually commanded the ability of Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura and directly controlled the movements of the multitudes of petal shaped blades with his free right hand.

Finally when everyone but Kenpachi Zaraki had their turn facing Ichigo, the big man with the evil grin stepped up and drew his Zanpakuto. Giving it a few swings to loosen himself up, Zaraki stood at the ready and waited for Ichigo.

"I don't know what you think that sword is going to mine," called out Zaraki confidently, "but in case you forgot, this Zanpakuto doesn't have a name."

"All Zanpakuto have names Zaraki," Ichigo replied while he sheathed Muramasa. "If you would just listen, you would be able to hear it screaming out, trying to reach you with its voice."

"Why are you putting your Zanpakuto away for then?" Zaraki questioned. "Use it to call out to my Zanpakuto and tell me it's name."

"You really don't get it, do you?" asked Ichigo as he drew Zangetsu from off of his back and held it out in front of him, allowing the white cloth to wind around his arm. "Bankai!"

Puzzled and amazed gasps from the assembled crowd could be heard by the pair as with a flash of light blue spiritual power that caused all of the Lieutenants to drop to their knees, Ichigo was revealed standing wearing his Bankai coat and wielding the long slim black blade of Tensa Zangetsu.

"Fight me with everything Zaraki or you will die!" Ichigo roared as he vanished in a flash of shunpo only to appear in front of Zaraki with his blade held high.

His eye widening in amazement, Zaraki couldn't react in time to block the powerful downward slash and received a deep gash across his chest running from shoulder to opposite hip. He swung his sword in answer, but hit only air as Ichigo had retreated the instant after he had completed his attack. Growling in frustration, Zaraki reached up and ripped off the patch from over his right eye. Most of the Lieutenants were again forced to their knees as Zaraki's massive amount of spiritual power was released.

"That's more like it," Ichigo called out as he repeatedly flashed in circles around the large Captain, flickering in and out of perception and leaving multiple afterimages of himself.

Rushing in to attack from multiple angles, Ichigo was rewarded as most of his strikes found Zaraki and cut him deeply. Some were stopped though by Zaraki's sword as he seemed to start to get used to the stupidly fast movements and attacks coming at him. It wasn't enough though as strike after strike found him and wounded him. Grinning like crazy, he kept at it, not caring that he was apparently losing.

Finally, with one last overhand strike, Tensa Zangetsu sliced cleanly through Zaraki's blade and sliced deeply into Zaraki's chest. Jumping back with a small burst of shunpo, Ichigo drew Muramasa with his left hand.

"Whisper, Muramasa," Ichigo called out to his Zanpakuto, allowing it unlimited access to his increased pool of spiritual power caused by Zangetsu's Bankai, causing the flare and flash of spiritual energy from it.

After a moment of concentration Ichigo looked over to the Captain of the Fourth Division who with a nod of understanding and a snap of her fingers caused a flash of green kido to surround Zaraki and begin healing his wounds.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Zaraki roared as his wounds closed and he was able to stand normally again.

"You'll need it Zaraki, trust me," explained Ichigo. "Your Zanpakuto is pissed at you so I'm going to help it out a bit. Chiniuerukoto, Kill them All!"

All of the assembled Captains and Lieutenants looked on with curiosity and apprehension as the broken Zanpakuto in Zaraki's hand glowed yellow and began to repair itself. The broken part of the blade on the ground vanished suddenly and the remaining part began to change. The nicks and gashes along its edge vanished and the blade took on a bloody red sheen. Slowly, the blade reformed itself until it was its original size. Zaraki held the released Zanpakuto up in front of him to take a close look at it.

"So this is what you should look like, eh?" Zaraki asked his Zanpakuto quietly.

"It is," a voice replied from behind him before a copy of the blade in his hand stabbed him through the back and protruded from his chest, directly in line with his heart.

"Release Chiniuerukoto please, Muramasa," Ichigo whispered to his blade before sheathing it. He also released his Bankai and put Zangetsu back across his back.

"Hey Ichigo I thought you said that Muramasa couldn't force another Zanpakuto's spirit to manifest," Renji asked the orange haired teen as he fell in beside him to watch Zaraki and his Zanpakuto.

"I didn't say that," corrected Ichigo quietly. "I only said it used to be Muramasa's ability when he was Koga's Zanpakuto. As long as I have control of a Zanpakuto because of Muramasa, I can command it to manifest it's spirit. With that one though, he was screaming to get out, so I hardly had to give him any power at all to force the manifestation."

"Oh," Renji replied simply as he returned to watching the spectacle that was taking place.

Zaraki sank to his knees after the blade pierced his heart with an expression of shock and regret upon his face. The Zanpakuto spirit behind him had vanished and he was left there with a blade stuck through him. Slowly, his eyes closed and he crumpled to the ground, causing concerned cries from some of the others assembled to participate. The Captain Commander however was looking on with approval and gave a slight nod to the newest Shinigami for his actions.

**A/N:** We still don't know the name of Zaraki's Zanpakuto yet but I'm going with Chiniuerukoto, which according to Google Translate is Japanese for 'Bloodlust'. I was re-watching the fight between Ichigo and Zaraki and the part that stood out as inspiration was when Ichigo appeared to get stabbed in the back and out through the chest after Zaraki revealed himself. Ichigo commented on how it felt like bloodlust, so I figured that was pretty good for a Zanpakuto's name. And for those wondering, no Zaraki's not dead, he's been taken to his inner world for a long overdue chat with his Zanpakuto. The inspiration for Unohana healing Zaraki came right from the more current issues of the manga.


End file.
